What I Did on my Summer Vacation
by Doc Sock
Summary: Jessica Jones/Luke Cage/Danny Rand/Matt Murdock: If you can't convince Matt to take a vacation, do the next best thing.


**What I Did on my Summer Vacation**

Jessica was the one to notice it first.

"Danny," she said after Matt left for the morning, leaning over his shoulder at the kitchen table. "Do you think Matt looks, uh."

"Like he's about to keel over from exhaustion lately?" Danny dropped his head back to rest on her breasts, looking up at her. "Yeah, I do. I don't know what to do about it, tough."

"I was thinking a vacation."

"Matt? On vacation?" he scoffed. "I've never seen him take a day off, never mind an actual vacation."

Jessica knew that was true, but she couldn't stop thinking about the deep circles underneath Matt's eyes, that his glasses usually hid. And then she began to hatch a plan.

"Who says we have to tell him it's a vacation?"

###

"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked. Every footstep bounced back a long, desolate swath of absolutely nothing. The tap of his cane on the dirt driveway showed nothing but long stretches of grass on all sides of him. "What would Hydra be doing out in the middle of nowhere in _Alaska_?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Luke said, from somewhere off to his left. He sounded nervous, but Matt chalked that up to having to leave Danielle behind for the first time in her life. He was sure Carol Danvers would take good care of her, though, and made a mental note to mention to Jessica that she might want to reassure Luke about that.

Danny was waiting in the doorway to the cabin while they unpacked the bags. "The fridge is empty," he called, the noise reverberating off of nothing. The silence and _openness_ was beginning to get to unnerve him, and he'd just got there.

"We're not here to eat," he told Danny as he shouldered his way past him into the cabin. Finally, walls and things for echoes to bounce off of.

"Gotta keep our strength up!" Danny said, slapping his back.

He heard Jessica come in through the door and drop a pile of bags onto the floor. She approached him and ran a hand down his arm. He almost leaned into the touch before he remembered that they were here on business and shrugged her off of him.

"Why don't you take a walk down to the store down the road," she said, "while we unload the truck. You can see if anyone's talking about strange new people. And pick up a gallon of milk and something to hold us over for the night."

It was a good plan. The walk would let him get used to being out of the close confines of Hell's Kitchen and in somewhere where the air didn't reek of bus exhaust and sewers and dirt.

###

When Luke brought the last bag in, he looked around the small cabin, and turned to Jessica and Danny, dreading the answer to his question. "Did Matt figure out what you two are up to and hitch a ride home?"

Danny and Jessica looked at each other, and burst into fits of laughter. They did that sometimes, and it never ceased to make him smile to see his girl and his guy so damn _happy_ together.

"No," Jessica said when she calmed down and wiped her eyes. "We told him-" she started giggling again "-we told him to go see if the locals were talking about anything strange down at the store."

"And to grab some food for us while he was down there," Danny snorted, still chuckling to himself. "He's going to kill us when he figures it out."

"Yes, he is," Matt said mildly from the front door. "And he's going to want a ride back to the airport."

Jessica and Danny had the good grace to look guilty, but Luke just reached behind himself to pull Matt into the cabin and let the screen door clap shut behind him.

"You need a vacation," he stated, "and if this was the only way to get you to take one," he shrugged and left it at that.

"Ride. To the airport," he said, his face creased in a frown. Luke recognized it as his "lawyer with an unpaid bill" face. It was time for a little evasive action.

###

An hour later, the evasive action complete, the four of them were sprawled across the king-sized bed. Danny stirred and poked Matt in the side, hard.

"What?" He could tell Matt was still trying for cross, but there was only so cross you could be after two orgasms.

"You might still get lucky. Maybe you'll find a crime ring."

"Of what?" Jessica snorted. "Bear smugglers?"

"Are the smugglers the bears or are the smugglers smuggling bears?" Danny asked, dodging the pillow she tried to hit him with.

"What makes you think I'm staying?" Matt asked, crossing his arms and staring up at the ceiling from in the middle of them.

"You can't fool us, Matthew Murdock," Jessica said.

"Yeah, you're excited about catching bears smuggling salmon across the border," Danny said.

This time, Matt was the one to hit him with a pillow.

END


End file.
